<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where All Good Things Start by simpnati0n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567784">Where All Good Things Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpnati0n/pseuds/simpnati0n'>simpnati0n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloJP, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, idk what other tags to put, small amount of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpnati0n/pseuds/simpnati0n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A knight that is in need of equipment and food stumbles somewhere maybe she shouldn't be...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shiranui Flare/Shirogane Noel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where All Good Things Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of Fubuki's tweet on Hololive Alternative. </p>
<p>https://twitter.com/shirakamifubuki/status/1362188626856091649?s=20</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noel walks through the vast forest. She's looking for a town, a village, a cottage, anywhere where she is able to stifle her hunger. She's been traveling on foot for days. Only surviving off of hunting animals and drinking water from the lake (note, she makes sure to make a fire to cook the meat and boil the water before consumption). </p>
<p>Lately, winter has been rolling around and although there is no snow yet, the air has clearly dropped many degrees. The animals are preparing for hibernation and she can't keep surviving off of wild berries she finds lying around. She also needs supplies and clothing to be able to survive the harsh winds the winter will bring. </p>
<p>As she is looking around, an arrow zooms towards her and misses her foot by a centimeter.</p>
<p>Noel looks up, shock written all over her face. She doesn't have time to look to see where the arrow came from before a barrage of arrows is being shot at her. She runs around doing cartwheels, jumping, ducking, dodging the arrows. She runs over to the nearest tree as she pushes her back towards the bark, catching a needed breath. </p>
<p>She's panting, thinking the arrows stopped, she peaks her head to see a hooded figure up in a tree. Noel takes a deep breath and jumps out from behind the tree she was hiding at, running towards and flinging herself onto the other tree the person was on top of. She doesn't jump high enough to stand on where the hooded figure was standing, but she latched her fingers onto the person's leg. As Noel fell, the person came tumbling down with her. </p>
<p>Noel quickly gets up grabbing her mace as she runs over about to slam the end of the mace onto the person before they roll over. The person rolls to their right grabbing their bow and arrows. They start shooting at Noel as Noel maneuvers her shoulders side by side and ducking. While Noel was distracted, the person kicks noel in the stomach, making Noel groan in pain as she topples over. The person with the arrows stands up and points an arrow right at Noel's face. </p>
<p>Their hood falls down as a breeze of wind goes over them. For the first time, Noel sees the person behind the hood. For the first time, their eyes meet. Orangish-red eyes meeting Noel's green eyes. The person with the bow drops her hands down, still holding the arrow and the bow, but aiming it towards the ground.</p>
<p>She adverts her gaze from Noel and scoffs "You should leave, humans aren't welcome in the elf-forest." a faint tint of pink is seen on the elf's face as Noel stares at her, her own pale face colored red. </p>
<p>Noel says in a calm voice "My apologies, I didn't realize this was the forest where elves stayed at...but please, I need supplies." she continues "I won't be able to survive the winter and the second nearest village is weeks away." </p>
<p>The elf looks back at her, her gaze making Noel's heart thump. "Why should I care about your wellbeing." the elf spits. </p>
<p>Noel looks back at her, her eyes glossy as she starts pouting and making a sad face. "...fine, I'll see what I can do for you. Take this." The elf says as she adverts her gaze, taking off her cloak and handing it to the knight. "You can't be seen, cover your face and follow my lead. DON'T try anything, I'll burn you alive." the elf forms a fireball in her hands as she glares at the knight. She then sighs as she starts walking back towards the village where other elves stayed at. </p>
<p>Noel has a huge dopey grin on her face as she quickly puts on the cloak, noticing how it smelled of the mysterious elf. She gets up and quickly runs towards the elf. </p>
<p>"Hey! My name is Shirogane Noel." she smiles catching up to the elf. </p>
<p>"Flare." The elf says as she continues walking away.</p>
<p>Little did Noel know, in that elves mind she thought. <em>Maybe humans aren't all bad...</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I had a spurt of motivation wash over me after watching clips of NoeFure and seeing the Hololive Alternative.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>